1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to explosives. More particularly, it relates to gelled slurry explosives which can be made from waste products formed in the manufacturing of explosives and from excess gun and rocket propellants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purification process in TNT manufacture involves the use of sellite. Sellite is a concentrated (16%) solution of sodium sulfite. Crude TNT is washed with sellite and the 3 to 5% of unwanted isomers of TNT (TNT with nitro groups attached to the 3 and 5 positions on the benzene ring) react with it leaving the desired 2,4,6-TNT (.alpha.-TNT). These unwanted TNT isomers and various amounts of other aromatic nitro compounds which are also washed out are called nitrobodies. The wash solution (sellite plus products of the reaction between sodium sulfite and the undesired TNT isomers and other nitro-bodies) is called red water. Since red water contains nitro-bodies and sodium nitrate and nitrite it is an energetic material capable of providing energy in a gelled slurry explosive.
Great amounts of red water are produced yearly in TNT manufacture. For every 100 pounds of TNT produced, about 100 gallons of red water are generated.
Currently, there is a limited market for red water in the paper industry and, accordingly, ammunition plants can dispose of some of the red water that they generate by selling it to paper making plants. However, the paper industry only uses a small portion of the red water generated in this country and the rest of the red water must be disposed of. The balance is considered undesirable waste.
Improvements in paper manufacturing processes may result in the elimination of the use of red water. Disposal of the aforementioned undesirable waste is accomplished by partial evaporation followed by incineration. The incineration process is time consuming and expensive. Accordingly, it would be desirable if some use for red water other than that made by the paper industry could be found.
Certain now obsolete ship-to-shore bombardment rockets used what is commonly known as JPN double-base propellant. The nominal composition of JPN double-base propellant is well known and as used herein shall refer to that propellant the composition of which is:
______________________________________ Component Weight % ______________________________________ Nitrocellulose (13.25% N) 51.39 Nitroglycerin 42.90 Diethyl phthalate 3,24 Ethyl Centralite 1.00 Potassium Sulfate 1.25 Candelilla Wax 0.02 Carbon Black 0.20 ______________________________________
Because these rockets are now obsolete it would be desirable if some use for the outmoded JPN double-base propellant could be found. Furthermore, there are many other sources of excess nitrocellulose and double-base propellant. A large amount of nitrocellulose gun propellant is declared excess each year. As in the case of red water, a use for some or all of this propellant would be desirable.
Sodium nitrate is produced in large quantities as a by-product in the manufacturing of RDX. More uses for it would be desirable.
Various schemes have been devised to permit recovery of flake or powdered aluminum from outmoded aluminized explosives. Thus, such aluminum becomes a waste product of the explosives industry. Uses for it are being sought.